The Shambleau at CC
Back to 2010 Logs Murusa Goa Rascal Starscream Murusa has arrived at the Western Rad Zone, ready to do battle for the land rights here. Of course the 'Cons already have possession of it. However considering it's relatively close to Crystal City, she's decided to attempt to claim it. Now if only a 'Con shows up. Goa's engine hums in the distance, kicking up a path of debris that abruptly stops as he reaches and navigates the jags. The radiation has no effect on the thick-shielded car, detrimental or otherwise, though he does wonder about Starscream... Of course. The typical raiding glut. Let him sniff out the ground while the fliers get their little views from above. Goa does a short query to his recollection, and realizes that since he's been back, he's not once been sent on patrol with another roller... hm. Maybe some cycle. Starscream sighs. Keeping the Neutrals and Crystal City-aligned vermin beaten back was beginning to be a chore. "They hide like retro-rats," the Air commander fumes. "When I see them I will blow them off the face of Cybertron!" The irritated Seeker paces a few times. Rascal having a bit of personal interest in Crystal City's survival is there as well hoping to defend said plot of land in name of the few neutral folks on Cybertron. He might not be a fighter but at least he can distract folks and take a couple shots for the cause. He's decked out in his fake CC militia outfit. Complete with official badges and security passes. His alternate ego is called Recoil....the mech doesn't have any weapons of his own but is rather skilled at dodging and deflecting attacks. He wields a crude shield fashioned from the reflective armor plating of a fallen guardian. Don't ask him how he got it he just does. Rascal has his ways..... Erm...... I mean Recoil has his methods. Posing as a member of CC's militia he's obligated to answer to Murusa. <> The young scamp radios to his superior. +Roll: Murusa rolls against her Awareness Stat and succeeds by 7! The total roll was 6. Murusa clicks her radio She spotted Starscream first and then Goa. then she moves out of her hiding location and raises up her spear in one hand, pistol in the other. Without a word, she takes aim with the pistol to get the Air Commanders' notice. Combat: Murusa attacks Starscream with pistol Level: 2 and MISSES! Goa hears gunfire and snaps onto his feet, ready for an ambush on this craggy ground ... but it doesn't come. It takes a moment for his optics to focus on the pistol bolt flying off into space. He takes a quiet moment for his processor to triangulate the point of origin, and immediately sets off to find the gun that fired it... Every step Goa takes is a little bit careful -- Like he half-expects to fall through the ground. Though that could just be the paranoia the short Decepticon usually displays. Rascal is at least alert and takes notice of Murusa firing upon Starscream. His own sensors are rather inept and he doesn't even pick up the incoming Decepticon assault yet. Doing his best with shoddy outdated and defunct military hardware he has little to no clue what's coming. Gripping hard on the lever for pre-established pit falls he hopes with luck the traps set will strike approaching aggressors. <> is all he radios before activating said trap. With luck the already laid traps strike home. If this works the ground beneath Goa will shatter causing at least minor injuries to any ground based assault. Combat: Rascal attacks Goa with Road traps son! - (Unarmed) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Goa's Armor buckles but remains functional. Starscream fortunately was able to notice and duck away from Murusa's attack. "I'll get you!" he shouts, "This territory is ours!" He opens fire, both barrels, on Murusa. "Join us or be terminated!" Combat: Starscream attacks Murusa with Pewpewpew - (Pistol) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Murusa's Armor buckles but remains functional. Murusa lets her pistol recharge as she takes aim with her spear. Waiting for the opportune moment to present itself. She grimaces as she takes that right in the chest. "A Crystal City Guard joining the Decepticons? Never!" She runs toward him then jabs that spear at him. Combat: Murusa attacks Starscream with Stabby - (Unarmed) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Starscream's Armor buckles but remains functional. Goa takes a tentative step, a more ambivalent one, a few confident strides... then discovers there's suddenly no ground to support his newfound self-assurance. "Not AGAIN!" The chrome of the mech's arm plates glint toward the sky as he flails, turning up sheets of false ground and revealing hidden tank traps. Another shriek of frustration echoes in the present crater... then Goa finds he's resting safely on his knees, the depth of the pitfall trap only to his mech mode's waist. "... Well. Then." That would've been inconvenient in vehicle mode... He stands up, brushing his scuffed up legs off, then takes a quick scan around. ... probably to make sure no one saw that more than for any combat-related reason ... +Roll: Goa rolls against his Awareness Stat and fails by 7! The total roll was 17. Rascal grumbles as only half the charges detonate. He slams the detonator against the railing near him and presses the button again. With luck the second set of charges will ignite and allow said trap to complete its duty. "FRAG IT!" the young mech exclaims as only the first set of charges ignite. "By Primus please!" he exclaims! Combat: Rascal attacks Goa with Road traps part II or !! or 11 maybe even 2!!!!1 - (unarmed) Level: 2 and MISSES! Starscream gets stabbittied! He urks, though the blade does little damage, it makes a neat little hole in his armor. He flops down and tries to get his feet under his attacker, to kick Murusa off. Combat: Starscream attacks Murusa with Kick! - (Unarmed) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Murusa's Armor buckles but remains functional. +Roll: Murusa rolls against her Agility Stat and fails by 4! The total roll was 17. Murusa scores with the spear, and with her being nicely up close to the seeker she can try out her Crystalocution training. Idly pondering where a guard learned to set such interesting traps so quickly. She does get kicked all right, sent onto her back with an "Oof!" But she kicks out back at him, going for that special armor rending that only Crystalocution brings. Combat: Murusa attacks Starscream with I got the touch - (unarmed) Level: 3 and MISSES! Goa pauses his scan, and slowly turns his head to track toward Rascal ... seems that little complaint and prayer tipped him off. The Decepticon looks intelligent enough to recognize the mech responsible for his moment's panic attack -- and quite angry. His scythes unfold from his shoulder mid-stride, as Goa's started an impressive pace to meet this mech up-close. He unhooks and wields one, leaping to slash at Rascal with flames at his heels-- Combat: Goa attacks Rascal with >:( - (melee) Level: 2 and MISSES! Rascal curses his sub-par parts. Really you can't trust the black market these days. Having blown his load so to speak the small mech doesn't have many other options for a ranged attack. Gripping the detonator firmly in hand he draws back and hurls it at Goa. "Retreat now! Or suffer my wrath!!!1" Really the small mech has nothing to back up said threat but with luck it's all he needs. The detonator sails through the air hopefully heading to its target the approaching ground based Decepticon. Rascal drops back and rolls upon the ground dodging said attack from Goa. With luck the detonator has already struck home buying him another moment to scramble away. Combat: Rascal attacks Goa with *plink!* says the detonator! - (unarmed) Level: 1 and MISSES! The crystal city guard may have the touch, but Starscream has the power! He rolls away from the attempted armor-sabotage and fires his lasers again. "Not quick enough," he says to Murusa. Combat: Starscream attacks Murusa with >:( >:( - (pistol) Level: 2 and MISSES! +Roll: Murusa rolls against her Awareness Stat and succeeds by 3! The total roll was 10. Murusa makes a mental note that she will have to talk to this Guard after this is over. Last she checked monks didn't swear. Since her kick misses the seeker she has to scramble to get to her feet, making the seeker miss. Something flickers in her peripheral vision.. something black. "What trick is there Decepticon? Trying to distract me with holograms?" she asks as she aims two fingers at a weak spot on the 'Cons armor. Combat: Murusa attacks Starscream with unarmed Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Starscream's Armor buckles but remains functional. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Intelligence Stat and succeeds by 9! The total roll was 2. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Awareness Stat and fails by 7! The total roll was 17. Goa's optics squint and flutter, and he pauses a tick as a little metal remote clinks against the crest of his helmet and slides to the ground. His face contorts further, somewhere between amusement and rage... Hm. If this mech is muttering to Primus and carries an armory of little more than rocks, Crystal City can't be as well-off as he researched... Goa squints, scanning the mech as he closes the distance. Well, a guard's a guard. But nobody else is looking, so... The scythe hooks around to the blunt side with a faint click to Rascal's retreating audials, and Goa makes another leaping pass, aiming to pin him. This seems like a good opportunity to answer some nagging questions about Crystal City. Combat: Goa attacks Rascal with C'mere - (Melee) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Rascal's Armor buckles but remains functional. Rascal shrieks an "Arrrrghhh!" not being used to combat the smaller mech is completely caught off guard. His forte is stealth and cunning not combat. As Goa strikes him in the shoulder Rascal falls upon his back pinned to the ground. The blunt end of his staff still pins Recoil in place as the small mech squirms a bit in vain. With little to no options Rascal calls forth one of his most devastating attacks!!!! The GROIN KICK! Thrusting with all his might he hopes to land a foot squarely in said Decepticon's crotch plate. *HI-YA* Go go gadget kung-fu kick!!!1!! Combat: Rascal attacks Goa with De jewels boss! de jewels!!!!1 - (Unarmed) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Goa's Armor buckles but remains functional. Murusa steps back from the seeker as she sees that flicker again, then an alarm flashes in her consciousness as suddenly she loses a massive amount of energy. "What in the name of Primus?" she asks, taking a stumbling step back. She cues her radio, +Roll: Goa rolls against his Awareness Stat and succeeds by 2! The total roll was 8. +Roll: Goa rolls against his Endurance Stat and fails by 7! The total roll was 19. Goa seemed satisfied with having immobilized the guardsman. He was even about to move back, give him some space. Mechs that look /that/ terrified never give good informa--*clang* The Decepticon's optics are glowing inferno-orange lines... one lid twitches every now and again. He looks down at Rascal through a clenched jaw and grimace that would spook inanimate objects, slowly, /furiously/ hissing air out through his dental plates... and a laughing-sobbing cackle. "/WHY/ do they always aim /THERE?/" Goa rolls off the 'guard', takes a moment to grumble, and stands... after a couple of false starts, what with his twig-legs' awful center of gravity. That close up, he'd confirmed his suspicions -- something is definitely off about this guy. Doesn't look trained. With his widest smile, he leans over Rascal, and whispers, "I have some questions, and you have some arms that're attached to yer shoulders and not yer aft." One half of the scythe held in each hand, he clicks it back and forth, blunt to sharp, waiting to see what this mech does. Rascal's terrified expression changes to one of joy as his Kung-Fu kick strikes its target. In a flurry of limbs the small mech rolls to his feet and flicks open an ener-switchblade. The tiny blade glows a bright blue as it appears from subspace and flicks open within' a mere nano-second. Rascal....erm.....Recoil isn't well versed in offense but at least he's familiar with this weapon. Leading in with his reflective shield he attempts to strike Goa and if that doesn't work he's waving wildly with the small blade in his other hand. If neither of those work he's just plain effe'd. "Look 'ere pal. I ain't got no 'nsweres to 'ny of yer prollems!" He thrusts violently with the blade the shield still hopefully providing a barrier between himself and the much more armed 'Con. *stab* *stab* Combat: Rascal attacks Goa with *hokey!* *pokey!!!1* - (unarmed) Level: 2 and MISSES! Murusa radios again, she shakes her head a little, wondering what hit her to make her so weak so quickly. She's barely keeping her feet as it is. She clicks on a broadcast call and hopes for the best. Murusa transmits, "This is Murusa of the Crystal City Guard in the Western Rad Zone, attempting retreat to Valley of Shards. Request medical evacuation for myself and possible one other guardsman." ... No... definitely not trained. Neither is Goa, to be fair, but he has no difficulty taking a few deft steps to the side. He lets the shield glance the rubber of his tire, maybe so "Recoil" will think he scored a hit and get cocky...er. The Decepticon figures the gauntlet's thrown down. Almost reluctantly, he sighs, swings around, bolts, and lashes out with his blade, aiming to take out a swath across Rascal's back. Combat: Goa attacks Rascal with Well... you can choose worse fights - (Melee) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Rascal's Armor buckles but remains functional. Starscream finally watches Murusa attempt to retreat and smirks. He takes a pot shot at the CC guard. "Leaving already?" he says, gloating, "Let that be a lesson to you. You cannot defeat the might of the Decepticons!" Combat: Starscream attacks Murusa with Pewpewpew - (Rifle) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Murusa's Armor buckles but remains functional. Torque transmits, "Torque of Cubicron here. I can assist you with medical transport, as long as you don't mind a neutral." Rascal's not as quick as he thinks and the scythe cuts a gnarly gash into his back side. "Yaaaarggghhhh!" is all Rascal....I mean Recoil has to say. This POS guardian shield just seems to be slowing him down. The mech swings hard with his left arm and releases the grip on said shield. With luck it'll strike Goa and hopefully give him enough time to scurry away while activating his cloaking. <> Rascal radios while activating his stealth mid retreat. Combat: Rascal attacks Goa with It's yours!!! keep it! - (unarmed) Level: 1 and MISSES! Murusa gets hit by Starscream's shot as she makes a stumbling retreat toward the Valley of the Shards, hoping there will be an evac unit there soon. Goa gets a smirk on his face as he ducks, letting a shiny shield fly over him ... best to let this panicked one go. The subversion bothers him, but maybe less than it should... One optic follows Rascal for a tick, then he keys his radio. <> When he looks back, Rascal is gone. Well, that settles that. +Stealth: Rascal's Stealth Field flickers on, and he disappears. The shield at least bought Rascal a moment to escape. Tomorrow he'll have a few kind words with the mech that sold it to him. "It'll deflect any attacks." Cyber-Bullshit is all Rascal can think as his cloaking activates and he skitters to the left into a random patch of darkness. The scamp pauses for a moment making sure there's no wild fire in his direction. Once he feels the coast is clear the mech creeps along after Murusa and the hopes at refuge. Torque whistles a playful tune from her grill as she speeds along the Cybertronian roads in her vehicle mode, an open-air, hover flatbed hooked up to her rear so she could carry any injured 'tronians. The femme finally takes a turn off the road, making her way along the potshot and cracked ground of the zone though her suspension made the trip much smoother. Torques comes up to a high ridge, at the edge of the area near the valley, flashing her headlights as a signal while looking at the scene below. "Hm.. Only two. Least I don't have to carry much." She muses to herself, though a glint of shiny gold catches her interest as she spots Goa, making her back off a little from the ridge to avoid him seeing her. Murusa stumbles until she gets to the Valley of the Shards, then comes to a stop as she leans heavily upon her spear. She looks around for the other guardsman and any sign of evac. Rascal shambles away to safety. His systems are beaten to a pulp.....un-known to Murusa Rascal had already taken a beating before tonight's events. He coughs violently as energon explodes from his mouth. He might be stealth but anyone in the area can clearly see a fountain of energon spew forth and a small mech collapse in the roadway. He hacks up energon and falls flat on his face in a heap. His guts and back leak energon violently. The little mech's cloaking field fades as a small mech at first flickers a few times then appears in the road gasping for air. +Stealth: Rascal's Stealth Field flickers off, and he appears. Torque's gaze follows Murusa retreat, though she's lost sight of Rascal from his cloaking device. Maybe he was back with her? The femme turns around and makes her way to the real guardian's location. "Ah, there you are! Hey... That other one isn't with you..?" Torque unhitches the hovering platform before shifting back into her robot mode, optics flickering to their normal state as she looks around the perimeter. "Just.. stay here. Might be really hurt if they didn't make it here already." She knows Murusa isn't in a life-threatening condition right now, so she could wait a few moments. The femme then runs full speed back up to the ridge, scans running everywhere until they zeroes in on the familiar compound of leaking energon on the road. "..Primus." Her antennae perk high in attention as she runs back down, past Murusa, and out to the road where Rascal lay. Murusa spots something flicker into her field of vision. At first she isn't sure she is seeing quite right. But as she focuses, she can see clearly that it appears to be the guardsman appearing as if from nowhere. She frowns at all the energon he is spewing, looking toward Torque as she enters she nods and says, "I'm not going anywhere." she assures the young femme. She does a genuflection and a soft prayer for strength. The small mech remains motionless in the center of the roadway. He hacks and coughs violently as energon now flows freely from his mouth. Where his nearly motionless body lies a puddle of energon forms. The puddle quickly grows with each second.....clearly this mech is in dire need of medical attention. Other than coughing up more energon his corpse remains motionless struggling to gasp in air. Without attention soon he's sure to die. Torque nearly sends up sparks as she drops to her knees before the mech in mid-run, her optics wide at the terrible state of him. "Slag slag slag..." She curses profusely to herself, never exactly having a dying bot on her hands. No, she has to calm down lest he die right there. The femme tries to ease her racing mind, turning her thoughts into calculations as she takes a deep breath and starts to get to work. "Alright, you just hold in there. You're gonna be alright..." Torque says softly, one of her clunky legs opening a compartment to pop out a large medical box. The box is opened, showing several tiers of medical supplies, and her hands suddenly break apart into several spindly fingers to work faster and more efficiently. Alright... Pain sensors off, roll him onto his back and head to the side so he doesn't drown on his own fluids. Next step was to stop that massive leak. In she went, tools working to open his torso and expose the mess inside. Now the clamps, which she begins clamping metal tools onto the leaking sections, trying to cut off the energon flow so that it stays around his central systems to keep him alive. Murusa finishes her prayer as she continues to lean upon her spear for dear life. She's definitely not feeling good right now. Injuries she could handle, but the sudden power drain was something she wasn't prepared for.. and she didn't even see what Starscream used on her to make it happen either. Very odd. All she can do is watch the scene in the distance and wait now. Unless of course some other medical type shows up. The badly wounded mech mutters, "Recoil...." then fades out of consciousness. His systems are wrecked.....his midsection pours energon quickly while his back still leaks profusely. Luckily Torque has turned him on his side and he won't choke on his own energon. As she patches up his mid-section the mech's breathing stabilizes but he's still in critical condition. He needs proper attention quickly. Torque's days in medical academy were rushing back as she frowns, hating to admit that his condition was too far out of her league. Sure, she can patch up Murusa, but not this poor mech. She sighs softly once he starts to stabilize, but not by much. Enough to be transported though. She puts her tools away, the box placed back in her leg as hands reform. "Alright, let's get you to a proper hospital." Luckily this girl was strong, able to lift him with ease and bring him back to Murusa and the hoverbed. "Need you on the flatbed, ma'am. It's a hover, so the ride'll be smooth on you both. I'm gonna transport you both immediately to the Crystal City medical center. They can help your friend better than I can here in the field." Torque motions for Murusa to sit on the flatbed as she places Rascal gently upon it, transforming back into her vehicle mode and hitching up. Murusa clicks on her radio, to check on if the hospital in Crystal City can send out an aerial transport. She waits awhile then gets a response. Then she radios down to the femme below, Then Torque is here with the injured mech, "Like minds think alike." she says as she takes a seat on the transport, glad to be off her feet. Goa transmits, "Hailing Torque. I'm at your workshop. Where're you...?" Torque transmits, "Torque here. I'm.. on a medical call. I'll be by shortly." Rascal is stabilized now and has stopped hacking up energon. The small mech remains unconscious on the hover-cart that's quickly rushed from the air-transport to the ICU. His condition is dire and despite fighting earlier it's obviously clear to Murusa and Torque his injuries weren't all sustained in tonight's battle. He coughs again spewing another fountain of energon across his jaw, neck and now chest regions. If his wounds aren't taken care of soon Rascal might not see another day of hustlin'. Again the young mech mutters, "Recoil...." hopefully his disguise pays off but most likely it's not gonna' happen. Torque takes them to a more open location in the valley so the aerial bots can spot them easier and give more room to land. Once aboard they're immediately rushed off to Crystal City's hospital where Rascal is taken inside in the blink of an optic to get the treatment he needed, while Murusa is also escorted to get patched up. Torque frowns inwardly as she watches Rascal go off right away, a hollow emission of air blowing from her grill in a sigh. Murusa sits watch over the guardsman riding with her, hoping the prayer she did will keep him with this realm instead of joining the great beyond. Once they have arrived, she stumbles herself to a med table to lay down. Trusting the medics here will tend to the more severely injured first. She's happy to take a drone to help her get hooked up to a recharge unit. "Notify the Hierophant when you can. He would want to know we failed." she murmurs to a medic as he hurries to in saving Recoil/Rascal. She looks over to the femme that came at her call. "Thank you." Quickly whisked away to receive critical care Rascal/Recoil remains unconscious. His disguise is simple yet elaborate. The CC Militia decals would prove valid to anyone on the surface but with any sort of close inspection you'd notice they're counterfeit. Also upon closer inspection you'd notice his optics are tinted green but beneath a simple click in and out implant they glow a brilliant blue. Obviously this mech isn't a member of the CC Militia to anyone who might be suspicious. The gumby medic's close his vital wounds and leave him to rest in the ICU. "It's no problem at all. It's my job, after all." Torque managed a softly smile, though her expression remains slightly concerned since she noted Murusa's strangely large amount of fatigue as they all were being brought to the hospital. "If you need anythin' else, feel free to radio the neutral channel. The name's Torque by the way." The femme gives a light nod and a slight lift of her hat before she departs back to Cubicron, just glad she had gotten there in time to keep Rascal alive. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Rascal's Logs